New Year Zodiac Challenge
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: This is a collection for the New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge based on the Chinese Zodiac.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge Rat: 1.** Write about a person with at least three of the following Characteristics: Intelligent, adaptable, **quick-witted, charming, artistic, sociable** Dean Thomas.

Word count:525

Dean looked at Harry and Ginny holding hands and smiled. Finally those two had gotten together again.

Everyone thought that he and Ginny were together, well, that they had been together, but truth was they had never been together. He and Ginny were just friends. And always have been. He had never felt for her Ginny felt the same.

Everyone knew that his best friend was Seamus, but what they did not know that his other best friend was Ginny. People just didn't notice. They didn't bothered to notice, they had never made a point to hide that they were friends.

"Hello"

"Hello"he said turning around. "How did you get behind me? You were just thee with Harry"

Ginny smiled.

"Magic"

Dean scoffed

"I knew that"

"If you say so. Is the poster ready? Harry had asked me to ask you"

"It isn't." Dean looked away.

Ginny frowned.

"What do you mean it isn't ready? Dean, you had two weeks! You made the last one in two days!"

Dean sighed.

"I don't know. I am just worried I will do it wrong. It's really important and I..."

"You what? Dean are the most talented artist! You can draw anything!Why are you worried? How can you worried?"

"And I don't know what to write. I got no inspiration"

"Says the boy who spoke back with Umbrigde in fourth year and Alecto Carrow at the battle. And duelled her!"

"I know Ginny, but this, this is for everyone at Hogwarts, not just the Gryffindor team. And it's way more important. You cannot blame me gir being worried"

She put her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Oh,Dean. It's about her, right? You don't want to write her name"

"You know me too well"

"You should have told me. Not that you were worried about doing it wrong"

"I didn't feel like talking about it"

"We are friends Dean! And you are a sociable person. You need to talk to solve these problems. Keeping it inside does not help"

"What me being sociable has to do with this? Introvert people need to talk too"

They looked one at another and bursts out laughing.

"Thank you"he said, wiping his tears. "I needed this. You always know how to make me feel better"

"What are friends for?"Ginny asked him with smile."You managed to charm Harry and convince him that we are only friends and that he shouldn't be jealous. And you also helped me with him. All I can do is to help you to move on"

Dean smiled sadly.

"Do you think I can move in? She was the love of my life. And now I have to write her name on the poster-painting if the people we lost in the battle"

"I know Dean, but Leyla wouldn't have wanted for you to mourn her for the rest of your life"

"I know. But it is so hard"

"I underatand. If you ever need me, I'm here "she said with a small smile and left to join Harry.


	2. Chapter 2 Peter

Rat 2.Write about Peter Pettigrew. Include 'water' in the story.

Word count:513

Peter looked around before entering the classroom.

"You're late"a voice states.

"I know. But that cat..."

Hermione chuckled.

"What did you expected? You are a rat"

"I know"he replied.

"Peter, please tell me you are not blaming yourself again!"

"I am not. But still I grieve Hermione! This year I am going to see Sirius and Remus for the first time in years and to them I will be a filthy traitor. Dirt. They will wish to kill me and I do not blame them. Having you , Miranda and Jason, Cedric helped me all these years. I would gave gone mad at the Weasley's without you all. And soon Cedric will be gone too. We are fewer and fewer. And I worry about you too. How will you cope with both of us gone"

"Stop! Peter stop! You know that they will understand one day. They will. Everyone will know how brave have you been. How brave you will be"she said and hugged him tight.

"Perhaps, but I feel like a fish out of water. Like I need to breath, but..."

"I know the feeling. And I know how you feel Peter. I will miss you terribly. And Cedric too. I don't event want to think about it. But I also know we got no choice. After all the possible things this is the best. The best for everyone"

"I know Hermione. But I can't help but wish that I was alive when my best friends find out that I am not a a traitor. That I was always loyal and that I was and that I would always will be their friend"

"Yes, but in a way you were. For few minutes"

"You're right. I should be grateful that James' grandson has a knack for time travelling. He managed to bring them to me this time. Exactly as lily said all those years ago. Well, she did not say, she just..."

"Told you to be in the Great Hall in a certain day at precise hour"said Hermione with a smile.

"Yeah. But it wasn't easy at all" Peter said, remembering how he had barely evaded Mrs. Norris. The cat was evil in his opinion.

"I know. But it was worth it. We are going to succeed Peter. We are going to win. That was the proof"

"It gave me strength"he admitted,"but at the same time it reminded me that I will not be there to live it"

"Peter, you don't know..."

"I did not know. But now I do. You saw it too Hermione. They talked as I was dead, as I had died a long time ago. My suspicions were correct. And I think Lily knew it too. The way she looked at me in those last few days"

Suddenly Hermione let out an anguished cry, startling him.

"No,no! I cannot lose you too!"

Peter tightened his hug and singed softly in her ear.

"You will survive Hermione. You have to. You will pull through the wawes.


	3. Chapter 3 Three Slytherins

Dedicated to Ebenbild. An amazing author.

Written for the Golden Snitch Mini Competition held my Raven.

My dear I tried to use the quote. Key word tried. I used green and no OTP just her favorite characters.

Rat.3. Write about someone who cannot sleep because of a disturbance.

Word count:830

"I cannot believe you convinced me to come here"said Severus for the tenth time that night."I hate camping. I do not like to go camping. I do like to stay in a tent"

"But please, shut up!"shouted Salazar."I cannot sleep because if you. You are disturbing me"

"And me!" added Harry.

"Really?"snarled Severus sitting up in bed,"well the rain is disturbing me. As soon as it stops I will stop complaining and I will go to sleep"

"It's just the rain, Profesor. Don't tell me that at Hogwarts you have never heard the rain"

"I did, of course I did you dunderhead! But right now I cannot sleep because of it. And I don't like camping"he finished with a sigh.

"Look, we are not camping. I only said it just to light the mood. We are time travels from the future with nothing more but this tent and our wands, we've met Salazar Slythetin and right now we are stuck long before even he was born. I tried to light the mood"Harry repeated, getting up from the bed.

"Look at me. I am surrended by green, I live with two Slytherins and one complains all day and the other all night. I really didn't expect for you to be so ...so whiny. Especially you professor Snape. I mean after the last seven years..."Harry shook his head and pulled his green pullover.

"What is that Harry? Green?"asked Salazar, now up too. He wasn't able to sleep either thanks to his future Head of House whining. And as Harry had said he couldn't believe that the cold man he had met just under two weeks prior was whining now as a little child because of the rain. Well,he had to admit, himself was not better, but well...

The boy had surprised in a good way. He had scoffed when he had heard that he was a. Gryffindor, but the boy had proven that he had some Slytherin in him too.

"Yeah green. Mrs. Weasley knitted it for me. To match my eyes. I love it. It reminds me of my mum"

"How come?"

"She had pullover just like this, her favorite"replied Severus from the doorway, surprising Salazar.

"How do you know?"he asked.

But Harry wasn't at all surprised. After all Snape had been his mother's best friend for years. He had to know.

"He was her best friends"said Harry, staring at Severus.

"True?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes"

"I am glad. From what you told me there is a lot of bad blood between mine and Godric's kids, an all consuming fire. I hate it"

Both Severus and Harry stared at him as they had never seen him before.

"You are not angry? Do you not feel the need to burn something?"

Now it was Salazar's turn to stare.

"No! He is my best friend!"

Severus openly gaped.

"What? You do not gate him? Muggleborns?"

Salazar stared some more.

"I think history got it wrong. I have nothing against them"

"Could you tell us the true story?"

Salazar nodded.

"It all started with a fire in a very green and rainy day. Godric and I we are childhood friends, we have known each other from birth and we are not best friends but brothers. He is my brother"Salazar stared at the tent's walls lost in thought. He misses his friends terribly.

"Sir,"started Harry" if it is too painful for you or..."he gulped"you can tell us another time. I know how you feel. I feel the same. Hermione and Ron ...they are NY best friends"

Salazar smiled.

"It's not only that. Have you realized that we are at Hogwarts? On Hogwarts land?"

Both Harry and Severus shook their heads.

"Yep. We are at Hogwarts. But we are in the past, before Hogwarts was a school. We may have made it a school, but we did not built it. It had been in my family for generations and the reason it so well warded is because my ancestors had given their life for it. I had chosen to make it a school; Rowena had convinced me. As I said in that day we have met the girls. Rowena and Helga were travelling to meet with my father. You see both Godric and I knew them,but from far apart.

Then everything changed. We got to know each other very well, we were more alike than we could have imagined. The rest is history I would say, but your history got it wrong.

I could never hate the mundane borns as you say. Rowena is one of them. And me and Godric never fight. That's Ro and his job. Though I admit I have taken few blows trying to break them apart"

"Then who got it wrong? Who wrote our history?" asked Harry, stunned.


	4. Chapter 4 Rock

**Ox 1.** Write about a person with at least three of the following Characteristics: Loyal, reliable, thorough, strong, reasonable, steady, determined.

Word count:516

"Severus!You know you can trust me. I could help you"Hermione said looking at him.

"I know. You are my safe rock. My everything. And I am afraid that I will lose you"

Hermione slapped him.

"You know I would never to do this. That you would never lose me. No matter what happens. No matte what you say. Even if you push me away. Or better said if you try to"

Severus put his hand over the red mark on his face

"You slapped me!"

"Yes, I did"she answered with a smirk."I wanted to make you see reason, because I am never letting go. I new to know what has happened, what it's bothering you. What the Headmaster had done this time. Or what he had not"

Severus felt a wave of gratitude and love wash over him. He couldn't believe that this amazing creature was his. That Hermione, the ever loyal one would betray anyone to be with him and that she was determined to not letting anything break them apart... He was astounded by how fortunate he was and how much he loved her.

He wished he was a better person, that he could offer her more than he had, he wished the best for him, but well he could not. He didn't have much. He couldn't offer her anything. Just his heart and that she had stolen it a long time ago.

He had tried to push her away, Severus smiled remembering her steady and determined face when she had told him that he would never succeed in his doing no matter what he did. Even if he hurt she would stay for him. She had made him see reason.

Of course he would have never hurt her,but back then she did not know. She knew now. And she did not abuse the power she had over him. She was a person, in fact she was the only person he trusted with all his heart. The only one for him.

His rock. She supported him with everything. It wasn't easy to be with him. It wasn't easy to be his friends, proof that he was a very difficukt men was the lack of said friends. Beside Albus and Lucius he had none. But Albus despite of the fact that he did care for him, the old man cared very much;he alsowaa using him as a spy and Lucius...Lucius always did what suited him best. He cared for Severus, but not as much as for Cissa and Draco. And Severus understood perfectly. After all he would never love, could never love anyone more than Hermione. Lily was a ghost of the past long gone

And all thank to Hermione who had managed to get through him and who had proven herself to him. She was his everything.

So he would tell her what Dumbledore had asked of him. She was a reasonable person, she would hear him out..

"Albus had asked me to kill him"he said staring in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 Cormac

Ox. about Cormac McLaggen. Include 'water' in the story.

Word count:501

Cormac considered himself a good boy. Well he could be mean, but he considered himself hated the way people saw him, the way they perceived him.

He was not a player, he had never been, he hadn't dated more than two girls in all his school twas a at Hogwarts and that night at the party with one third if the Golden trio did not count. She had avoided him all night like the plague, he had felt horrible. That bad was to stat with him? Should he question himself?

But what more could he do? He was like a fish out of water, he did not know that to do. He wondered how they could name him a player,when every girl left him. He had never broke up with anyone. He had been abandoned. There was always someone better, someone who was not a heart breaker...Guess who he had seen few months back getting a heart broken? His ex girlfriend.

He did not understand how their minds worked. He had hoped that Hermione was different, well truth was she was different. If she had been truly interested in him that is. But he knew that the only reason she had asked him was to make Ron Weasley jealous. To make him look at her.

And she had succeed.

It had hurt to be used like this. He couldn't understand why they did bit understand, how they couldn't see that he had feelings. That he wanted to help. That he was a good boy.

That's the way he had been raised by his parents. Cirmac felt a pang of pain in his chest while thinking of his parents. They did not know how he was perceived at school. Or that he did not have ant friends. Real friends. But he just couldn't bring himself to tell them. It would break their heart. Or that he had no girlfriend. That all of them had left him.

The last one had said that she was going to visit her mother and she had never come back. That had happened in the summer holidays. Just few months back. He had felt a wave splash him when he had heard what she had said. The girl lived two houses from where he lived and at the moment age had said they were eating ice cream.

At first he hadn't even understood what she had said. How in the world?! Visit mummy!Hmf!

After that he had found out that she had moved out. That she had left. And she had never told her. And at school she avoided him at any cost.

It had hurt a bit, he had to admit. Well,it had hurt a lot more, but what could he do more?

Girls just didn't see him as a good boy. They were afraid of him. Not breaking theirs hearts.

He hoped with all his heart that he would not remain single.


	6. Chapter 6 Emergency

The New Year Zodiac Challenge

about a person with at least three of the following Characteristics: Enthusiastic, courageous, ambitious, leadership, confidence charismatic

The Daily Thread April third:key

March Event: Jewel Day Agate:Ring: Write about Tom Riddle

Word count:522

Tom looked at his notes again and sighted. He had been so sure that that was the key to his project. He had been sure. And even now,he still believed so, even if the evidence showed the opposite. He must have made the calculations wrong, something must have missed his eyes. It had to.

He would have to ask Lily if her part of the experiment had gone awry too or if dhr had succeeded. He hoped she did. His failure was one step back for them,but he couldn't give up do easily. He wouldn't. He was confident that in the end it will work out. That they will succeed.

It had been his ambition to do this project, Albus had called him mad for having such dreams, but Tom hadn't deterred. He was set to do do. And now,he was the chief researcher of the Ministry team delegated with this project. He needed to succeed. Not only his hopes rested on this, but tme whole team's dreams too. He was their leader.

Tom chuckled. Lily would say that he was too dramatic again if she heard his line of thinking.

But he had reasons. Now he would have to charm his wife to not enter his research room. Again. It was a mess and well,the last time he had joined Draco at 's. As an excuse,he hadn't waited for her to send him there,like Draco did every time. But Draco and Hermione were young love,they had time.

Now what Tom had to do was to call Hermione. The young witch was sure to figure out his mistake quicker than he would, she had a talent for these things.

And besides she knew the experiment better than he did,that dedicated she was. And that brilliant too. Both her and Draco worked as much as him and Lily,perhaps even more so. The joys of youth…

Though he didn't consider himself old. Not at he felt the years pass, only looking at Hermione and Draco he saw how time passed.

Tom checked the clock. It was ten to two pm. Hermione should be in her lunch break at the moment. So be available to help him.

He thought at the first time he had held his daughter

"Expecto Patronum!"

"Hermione,I have an emergency"

Few minutes later a disheveled Hermione stepped out of the floo.

"What happened? Was it the project? Had something gone wrong?"

Then, taking a deep breath,she looked around the room and with a sigh ,she said

"Yep, definitely something is wrong"

Tom smiled sheepishly at her.

"I somehow messed up the calculations. I could find what went wrong myself,but with two it's easier. We can figure out quicker. And beside you know some of these better than me or Lily"

"True," conceded Hermione,"but"she grinned "it is also faster to clean on two,isn't that so?"

Tom nodded in agreement.

"And that's why you absolutely needed to call me,saying that's an emergency?"she asked an eyebrow raised.

"Yes" was his answer


	7. Chapter 7 Proposal

The Daily thread:4th April - (dialogue) "Never start a marriage with a kidnapping. Both of you promise me that right now."

The New Year Zodiac Challenge:Dog about Sirius Black. Include 'metal' in your story.

March Event: Jewell Day:Alexandrite - June Birthstone

Ring: Write about the Marauders

Word count:604

Peter threw the ball at Remus, chuckling and saying

"Come on Sirius! You can do better than this! Come on catch it!"

James laughed from the sides at his best friend's expense. He had been cast out of the game half an hour ago being hit with the ball. It was a silly thing they had invented. Two of them would try to hit the other two and after they hit one said person would have to leave the game and suffer some pranks later on,Marauder the rules would change and the one who had escaped would have to try and catch the ball and hit one of the other two by taking his place and then the game would start over.

It wasn't the most complicated game and all,but it was fun and what else was there to do when you were a fifth year in the summer vacation?

Well,nothing would be James'anwer, but he knew too well that if he asked Remus or Hermione the answer would be homework. Or reading, or any other boring activity. And most certainly that was the answer Evans would give too if asked. No wonder that she was such good friends with Remus and Hermione. They were all bookish. Especially the latter.

With all the honesty and no matter how much James loved Sirius,and he loved him very much(Sirius was the brother he had never had),he couldn't comprehend how Sirius Black,the school player,Beater in the Quidditch team and owner of a blackl motorbike,who died after rock metal, had ended up falling in love with the most bookish person ever,the most laid down girl and who loved classical music,Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of their generation.

It really it was impossible for him to understand how those two had fallen in love when imat first they seemed to hate each other.

But,he supposed that opposites do attract. Because people more in love than those two…

"Earth to James!" called a voice to his right startling him. It was Hermione's. He had forgotten about her. She had ended up the first out of the game and ever since she had been reading some book.

"What?"he asked her.

"The game is over. Sirius," she smiled at the name of her boyfriend, "caught the ball. The boys are heading inside for a drink. Your mother called us for a break. She said that she made cookies and lemonade"

James got up off the grass and started running towards the house. The house elves'cooking may be good,but his mother's cookies were brilliant. No one made better cookies than her.

Behind him Hermione smiled at get friends antics and closing her book she got up as well. Mrs. Potter made the best lemonade ever.

She enter the room to find her boyfriend on the floor,laughing his head off with Remus and Peter as well. James was clutching his father's arm not to fall and his mother was chuckling softly on the side.

"All right everyone!"she shouted making everyone jump and effectively that stopped laughing."What's so funny?"

James' father cleared his throat.

"I was telling the boys here how I proposed to Euphimia.I kidnapped her"

Hermione gaped at him. That wasn't something she had expected him to say. Then she turned to her boyfriend and to James and said

"Never start a marriage with a kidnapping. Both of you promise me that right now."

Sirius cracked a smile.

"I promise sweety" and then bending down on one knee

"Will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8 Sorting

**For The Golden Snitch Scavenger Hunt**

New Year Zodiac Challenge Monkey: about Fred and/or George Weasley

Word count:526

George waved at his children and smiled sadly. It was the first of September. The first day of school and the first of seven years of school. Fred and Roxy were eleven and today, they were starting their journey in life. With James Potter and Louis Weasley as their partners in crime.

George remembered his own first day of school. He had shared it with Fred. He felt tears fall from his eyes at the thought of his brother. So many years had passed since he had died. Since George had lost his other half.

It hurt each time he loomed at his son and wife. Because he knew that if he hadn't died they would have been his. He and Angelina would have never gotten together otherwise. He was sure of that. But that didn't matter anymore. They were together and they completed each other. And they had two wonderful kids. Who somehow… were twins.

And even more years had passed since they had been sorted. George remembered that day fondly.

They had managed just few days before to find out about what was the sorting about from Percy. He had shouted at them after days of pranking him. He had gotten tired of them asking each time they saw him.

So they had decided to start Hogwarts with a prank. And what better way than to prank their own sorting.

They were identical twins so they has switched. When Fred had been called he had went in his place. And not only that. After he had placed the Hat on and he started a very nice conversation on how the sorting went. When McGonagall had stated that they had a hatstall the Hat had exclaimed

"No! We most certainly do not have a hatstall. But I have the right to enjoy an intelligent conversation from time to time. And this young man has a very bright mind. He manages to amaze even me. And I thought I saw everything in all my years here at Hogwarts. But they are something special"

"They?"had asked Minerva.

And just then Fred had appeared shouting

"Stop the sorting! I am Fred Weasley! He is George. He always wanted to steal my name. He had given me something to fall asleep and I hadn't heard when you called my name. I've just woke up and I've realised what had happened. Please you gotta do something"

A whole fight had followed of just who was Fred Weasley.

George smiled. They had managed to involve all the teachers in this plot of theirs. All had tried to find out who was Fred. Including Severus. But to no avail. Both had continued to claim the name and neither was going to give up.

And the headmaster hadn't done a thing to help. He had just sat there twinkling eyes and all,smiling. He had found everything very amusing.

In one end Charlie had been the one to stop the madness. Spoilt fun,the Hat had said. He had threatened to write to their mother.

George immediately had claimed his own name and let Fred be sorted.

Both had gone to Gryffindor.


	9. Chapter 9

Assigment 11 Muggle Music

Task #1: Real Peach by Henry Jamison - Write a relationship in which one partner tries to make up after a fight. What the other partner(s) decide is up to you.

Word count:521

Lucius paced nervously around the living room. It was something unusual for him, being nervous, but he didn't know how to proceed. How to make things right. He had really messed up this time. It wasn't like before when they had fought. This time was serious.

He should have known better. He should have seen that he was being deceived; a Slytherin beaten at his own games. Because that had been his way of life until he had married Hermione. So of course he hadn't seen the problem. But she did and she had told him so. He hadn't believed her. How he regretted it now!

His marriage with Narcissa had been just on paper. Both had had affairs. In his mind it was normal. And his favourite affairs had been with his secretaries. Of course this had changed when he married Hermione. Lucius was in love with her. He wasn't going to cheat on her with some girl. He had told so to his secretary and considered that that was it.

Hermione had disagreed and she had asked him to fire Leysla(his secretary); that was when the fighting had started. Lucius had refused to fire her;she was efficient and after all these years she knew him well. She understood him.

He hadn't take realised that now he had someone else who knew him better that his secretary could ever know him: his wife, the love of his life. But he could see now how wrong he had been and it was too late to take back all the hurtful things he had said to her. He had told her that she was just jealous, and to leave the house and not come back unless she changed her way of thinking.

She had stood up left the house without looking back at his words. He had wanted to apologize the second he had heard the front door close. But it was too late. And now he was all alone. He

Lucius entered the bedroom carefully and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that his wife was inside. He had feared that she had left him. Hermione was sitting on the bed and she was looking at their wedding picture.

He sighed and closed the door. She stiffened, but she didn't turn around, eyes focused on the moving couple in front of her.

Lucius wanted to hug and kiss her, he wanted to make her smile again, but first he had to apologize. And he wasn't sure if she was going to forgive him.

"Hermione," he started to say,"I know I messed up this time. Badly. But I am so sorry. These days without you had been...horrible. A long time ago I would have loved the solitude, but now…without… I feel just empty. Please forgive me."

Hermione turned to look at him, picture in hand.

"I thought you never apologize. A sign of weakness, you said."

"I know. But you are worth it."

Hermione allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"Alright. I forgive you. But if you ever do something like this again, were done."


End file.
